


with her lips

by starscries



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Couch Sex, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: Veronica and Betty are having some fun on the couch.





	with her lips

'You chose the wrong one,' Veronica said, walking down the steps to the basement. She smiled confidently to herself, knowing he would follow her. Curious.

'What do you mean?' Archie asked.

She moved around the cold, hard concrete floor of the basement, tip-toeing in her white socks, trying not to get them dirty. 'She doesn't like you that way.'

He arched his eyebrows up, letting out a snort. 'How would you know?'

'She told me.'  _With her lips._ Veronica twirled around the floor like a ballerina, ending it with her back against the freezer. 'Pizza or fries?'

'Don't change the subject.' She got him. He didn't know. She had something he wanted, and he could never have her. Betty was never just his neighbor girl who had a silly crush on him. She never was. It was a stupid lie she made up to avoid guys for literally eternity. Since the moment Veronica had put a foot on the Riverdale border, Betty could finally breathe again. Being with someone she could act herself with.

'Are you going to tell me, 'I've known her since we were diaper twins'?' she let out a laugh, also impressed by her impression of Archie. She had always thought he was cooky. If he didn't talk about Betty, he made a comment about how beautiful Veronica was. She took great pleasure in knowing a guy like him could never have either one of them. Archie was a typical jock, Jughead would defend him, like the best friend he was, but Veronica knew the type. Staying out of that lane, she looked up towards the door to the basement. Jughead walked halfway down the steps.

'Arch, are you coming?'

Veronica lifted an eyebrow. 'Raincheck?' 

Archie shook his head and walked up the steps towards Jughead. Veronica closed the freezer, not even remembering opening it, so deep in the conversation with Archie. The cold was making the hairs on her arm stand up. Walking back upstairs, she noticed everyone had left, except Betty. Out the window she could see Toni opening the car door, Cheryl giving Toni a smile. 

Betty sat in the couch corner, her head resting against the pillows. She could feel herself calm down, going from Archie's hard brown eyes, questioning and confused, to Betty's soft, welcoming blue eyes resting on Veronica's as she walked closer. 

'B,' she started and sat down on top of Betty's thighs. 

Resting her hands on Veronica's hips, she leaned forward. Looking up at Veronica. 'Is something wrong?' she sounded worried.

'Arch thinks you are in love with him,' she blurted out, her fingers nervously fumbling with one of Betty's shirt buttons. She wasn't insecure, she knew Betty liked her. Archie was just Archie. 

Betty gave Veronica smile, putting her hand underneath her chin, lifting it up to meet her eyes. 'V, I'll tell him,' she said. 'There shouldn't be any secrets.' Her thumb moved to touch Veronica's bottom lip gently. 'I'll never be his. I'm yours as long as you want me.' Moving her hand down Veronica's neck, pulling her down. Their lips touching slowly, feeling Betty's lip gloss smudge against hers. It was making her dizzy, how much she liked her. How could she make them melt together? They weren't close  _enough_ to each other. Feeling like they would never be apart, never be separated from her. Not that she believed that would happen. No one would come between them, not even Archie Andrews. He didn't even matter anymore.

Veronica moved them over, she felt Betty moving her body against hers. The tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.

'You and me,' she breathed out, giving her a kiss. 'Forever.'

'Sounds perfect.' Betty smiled against her lips. 'How did I get this lucky?' 

Her hands moved down Veronica's side, holding under her thigh, thinking there's too much clothes between them. She wrapped herself up in her, pulling her down. Her shirt went somewhere on the floor, Riverdale suddenly felt a hundred miles away. Almost like it didn't even exist anymore. Her head was spinning around Betty's body moving against hers; like a perfect choreographed dance moves. The Vixens could never move this good. 

 _Breathe._ Veronica moved her hands under Betty's shirt as she bit her lower lip, letting out a sigh as she took in the sight of Betty Cooper. On her way up to kiss Betty's stomach, she was pushed down on the couch again. Betty moved further down her legs, pulling her pants down.

Almost melting into a puddle, she moved her hips up to help her. She felt herself start to tremble a little, desperately needing to feel Betty's hands on her body. Anywhere would be fine. Her panties went with the pants, and she saw Betty's finger slide inside her own mouth, wetting it. It was enough to make her push herself against Betty's legs. She put the finger inside of her, slowly, letting it warm her up. The sensation was overwhelming, a lot better than, well, anything. Veronica's mind was foggy, all she could think about was how intoxicating Betty was. To have someone touch you like this was heaven, especially when it was Betty who was doing it. 

Oh heavens, she thought and closed her eyes. With a sudden surprise, she could feel Betty's tongue working on her clit, moving her tongue in a slow circular motion. She added another finger, smiling against her clit. Holding onto the pillow she had under her head, she rocked her hips on Betty's mouth. A bit needy, wanting more, she was on the verge of coming, feeling the pace speeding up, then moving slowly again. It was like riding on a high, then slowing down to make it last. Oh so longer.

She opened her eyes and looked down at Betty's blue eyes piercing hers, feeling the pit in her stomach tightening at the sight. A little more and she would go over the edge, well, at least that was the thought.

Betty straightened up, taking her own pants off. Veronica held her breath, sitting up. With a quick movement Veronica was back on top.

'Turn around,' Betty winked, biting her lower lip.

Veronica leaned down, ghosting her lips against hers. 'First,' she said, running her tongue slowly against her lips. Moving to crash their lips against each other's. Meanwhile, Betty was kneading Veronica's ass, holding it firmly.

Smirking against her lips, she moved her tongue to melt with Veronica's. Tasting every inch of her warm, wet mouth had her almost drooling for more. It was too warm in the living room, their body crashing and collapsing into each other's. They both moved to remove their last piece of clothing, and it was enough to make Veronica move from Betty's lips, down her neck, sucking gently, caressing her breast. Moving past them, she landed on her stomach. She knew she was ticklish, her tongue danced around before she dragged her tongue down to meet her clit. A sudden rush of exhilarating emotions spread through her body as she listened to Betty moaning.

Betty's hand took a fistful of Veronica's hair, pulling it gently at first. Her hand moved inside of her, feeling the wetness around her finger, tasting her, pleasing her. It was all a bit too much, but she wanted to have it all. Betty's other hand, moved to her own hair, holding onto it as if she had to hold onto  _something_. 

Veronica suddenly stopped, hearing Betty let out a whimper. The concept of time felt strange, and she didn't want this bubble to burst. It was their own little world of bubbles and rainbows and everything good. A world where only they existed. They only existed as  _one._

She looked at her while she was standing above her, she raised an eyebrow and moved around. Her hand moved from Betty's stomach to her pussy. She leaned down, first to kiss the inside of Betty's thighs knowing it would drive her crazy. Giving it a few gentle bites, she moved her tongue as far on Betty's thighs she could. Feeling Betty's finger move around her clit, a moan escaped her lips, closing her eyes she let the pleasure hit her, and she found herself wanting more. The movement of her finger, going in and out of her was turning her into a shivering mess. She loved being on top, being in control of where and how much Betty could move from her. They moved in the same rhythm. 

Moving closer to Betty's pussy, giving it a twirl with her tongue. Deliberately, she moved past Betty's clit, which made her smile, devilishly, not giving her the pleasure drove her mad, and she knew it. Teasing until she would start to beg. Oh, she was getting close herself, feeling her thighs shake around Betty's head. Betty pulled her down towards her lips, holding around her hips. Unable to move she felt her orgasm pour out of her.

'Betty,' she let out, a loud moan filling the otherwise empty room.

Veronica moved around to be in between Betty's legs. She looked up at her girl, letting out small moans, her chest heaving. She moved past her clit, letting her hand do all the work as she moved her mouth upwards, stopping at her neck. Her tongue danced around, tasting every inch. She started moving her finger faster, switching from being inside of her to working on her clit. She saw Betty moving closer and closer to her orgasm. Her forehead rested against Betty's as she felt her warm breath against hers. Closing her legs around Veronica's hand, moving her hips, letting the orgasm course through her entire body, before resting down against the couch. Veronica moved her finger slowly as Betty relaxed into the couch, before removing it.

'So, no pizza huh?' Betty said after catching her breath.

'I'll bring you pizza,' Veronica said, determined, on her way up.

'Later,' she said and hugged Veronica close to her, giving her a kiss on the tip of her nose.


End file.
